


where sundown cannot find us

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [36]
Category: Chuck (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce is dead again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where sundown cannot find us

**Author's Note:**

> Title: where sundown cannot find us  
> Fandom: Highlander/Chuck  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Dickinson  
> Warnings: spoilers for season 2 of Chuck  
> Pairings: Bryce/Chuck  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 190  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: emergency

Bryce is dead again. _For good this time,_ the Old Man says. _Move on to a new identity_ , he orders. Bryce Larkin is dead and buried.

Brendan Lafferty spent all his life in Miami, Florida. Orphaned son of a couple who can trace their families to the Mayflower and Jamestown, respectively. Brendan Lafferty has never left Florida, so he sure as shit never went to Stanford or joined the CIA or fell in love with a geek named Chuck.

And Brendan Lafferty doesn’t keep up with the geek named Chuck. So there’s no way he hears about a black-op meant to vanish Chuck. So Brendan can’t ask the Old Man for help, because Brendan has never met the Old Man. Neither has Bryce, though he’d be of far more use than wimpy Brendan.

Borias calls up the closest thing to a father he’s ever had and says, _Mathias, please. I love him._

And Mathias says, _You foolish boy. I’ll see you in LA._

Brendan Lafferty takes a vacation. Bryce Larkin is still dead. And Borias catches a flight to Los Angeles, where he’ll change Chuck Bartowski’s life again.


End file.
